


Bear Candy (小熊軟糖)

by xy700145



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, 克羅里/阿茲拉斐爾
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 11:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xy700145/pseuds/xy700145
Summary: 好吃的小熊軟糖能造成什麼事？





	Bear Candy (小熊軟糖)

創世紀的第一場戰爭比創世紀的第一場雨來得更早，那時候阿茲拉斐爾還不叫這個名字，當時他叫拉斐爾，手持火焰劍守護伊甸園東門的智天使，在那場有三分之一天使墮落的戰爭中表現卓越。  
隨後他獲賜了新的名字『阿茲拉斐爾』，這個名字在他交代不清火焰劍去向的時候沒有被收回，在他被降為權天使的時候亦沒有收回，在他被發配到人間不再鎮守東門的時候依然沒有收回。  
創世紀之初的他對於自己的新名字感到榮耀卻也心中不安──如果這是因為戰果授功的話，他覺得僅僅是幫忙擊退曾經的同事且沒有墮落的自己也許不值得這樣的嘉許。

然而六千年過去，在第二次天使戰爭暨世界末日險些發生之後，阿茲拉斐爾想他明瞭了上帝之意，至少明白其中一部分，他不敢說自己通曉上帝之言。  
「蛇與拉斐爾。[註一]」翻著書的阿茲拉斐爾怔愣地咕噥，目光瞥向旁邊絲毫沒把自己當外人癱坐在沙發上的克羅里。  
今日是晴朗有風的涼爽天氣，天使認為如此美好的時光應該用於讀書，所以今天的舊書店不開門營業，同時阿茲拉斐爾獲得一條老蛇的陪伴。  
「啊哈，你不讀了？」克羅里精神一振地坐直，手里捏著一包東西揮舞，「按照說好的，我把東西帶來了。」  
阿茲拉斐爾定睛注視發現是大包裝的小熊軟糖，「我們什麼時候……噢！」他想起來了，克羅里說網路上有便宜的小熊軟糖可購買，他欣然同意──誰能不喜歡Ｑ彈甜美的小熊軟糖呢。  
即使他沒去學習網路購物，但這不要緊，他還沒落後到以為網路只能報稅，而克羅里知道怎麼利用網路做報稅以外的事。  
「天使，你一定要擺上櫃檯給顧客們嚐嚐。」克羅里將手中五磅重的小熊軟糖遞給他，阿茲拉斐爾開心地接過。  
「當然會了，」阿茲拉斐爾挺高興惡魔有分享的美德，他打開包裝丟了兩三顆進嘴中，「不過，你沒在計劃什麼吧？」確認味道十分正常的他疑惑地看身旁的惡魔，他剛剛好像看見克羅里的眼睛閃爍過期盼壞事發生的光芒。  
「這只是小熊軟糖，我保證。」克羅里自信天使看不出端倪，這是全天然沒有受到惡魔詛咒的食物，如果造成了問題，那要怪在人類自己頭上。  
對著手中的軟糖嗅聞兩下，阿茲拉斐爾確實沒感應到惡魔的詛咒，天使放下了心，忽然聽見惡魔說：「你不要自己全吃光了。」  
「我才不會，」阿茲拉斐爾挺起胸膛掩飾自己的心虛，「明天開店我就把軟糖擺上去。」剛剛有那麼一刻他想過獨吞這些小熊軟糖，他是指如果自己邊看書邊吃軟糖，不小心吃光了也怪不得他。  
「明天也不能藉故不開店。」克羅里看穿了他，在書籍以及喜愛的食物上，天使可以變得稍微奸詐些。  
「書店明天一定會開門，我們天使信守承諾。」阿茲拉斐爾信誓旦旦地說，再次懷疑地注視惡魔：「你真的沒盤算什麼嗎？」不是他多疑，克羅里對他明日是否會免費提供顧客小熊軟糖的事異常在乎。  
「就算有什麼，那也是好事。」克羅里神色自然地應對，這是個巧妙的語言陷阱，當惡魔說好事的時候，有時候是相反意義的壞事，有時候又是世俗意義的好事，惡魔就是這麼狡猾。  
阿茲拉斐爾不再有所懷疑，安心地吃著小熊軟糖，為自己與惡魔泡了一杯紅茶之後繼續閱讀新到手的書，惡魔單手支著腦袋凝視他，自得其樂地微笑。

隔日書店如他所言開了門，並且擺上了小熊軟糖供顧客取用，阿茲拉斐爾想著就算惡魔確實暗自謀劃著什麼，小熊軟糖又能造成什麼危害？最多是太好吃了使人上癮。  
小熊軟糖無疑地有老少咸宜的魅力，面對木架挑選書籍的遊客禁不住誘惑取了幾顆又幾顆然後再幾顆……直到開始有人彎著腰往外衝。  
「都走光了？」滿頭霧水的阿茲拉斐爾一瞬間漾起笑，而後趕緊告誡自己不可幸災樂禍。  
他的藏書又安全了，不過人們究竟是為何突然受到大自然的強烈呼喚？天使的目光在店內轉了一圈再落到那碗軟糖上。  
「克羅里，你到底做了什麼？」阿茲拉斐爾打電話對他說，毫不意外進了答錄音，他習以為常地留言：「所有人都摀著肚子跑了，你在軟糖上面下了什麼咒，為什麼我查不出來？」  
惡魔沒有接起電話，取而代之的是片刻後親自出現在店內，克羅里從角落中晃蕩走出，彷彿他本來就待在這裡看熱鬧。  
「撒旦在下，那是乾淨的小熊軟糖。」克羅里拎起一顆扔進嘴中，「人類的傑作，無糖小熊軟糖，與平常的小熊軟糖一樣的口感，但是沒有發胖的困擾。」  
「這聽起來很……不錯？」阿茲拉斐爾茫然地說，「那他們身上發生了什麼事？」  
「他們對代糖成分適應不良又不是我的問題。」克羅里毫無罪惡感地雙手一攤，輕描淡寫地說，「只是拉肚子而已，不會有什麼後遺症。」  
聽見後果不算嚴重，阿茲拉斐爾不再與之計較，他嘟囔自語：「那麼我只能自己吃完剩下的軟糖了，這都是為他們好。」天使欣喜地把軟糖都收進裏室。  
「誰能說不是，」克羅里跟隨他進去，佯裝無事地對他說：「看起來上頭跟下頭暫時不打算管我們了。」  
「但是報告還是要按時交。」阿茲拉斐爾皺起臉，想起數日前面無表情的加百列提醒他儘管他們燒不死他也不代表他被免除於繳交書面報告之列。  
「嗯，他們又不核實。」克羅里不在意這事，如果天使願意的話，他可以連同天使的報告一起寫完，不過阿茲拉斐爾堅持要自己來。  
克羅里悄無聲息地走到天使後面環抱住他，「我的意思是，既然大家都知道了，你可以搬過來跟我住。」  
「可、可是……」阿茲拉斐爾愉悅揚起的眉梢顯示他不反感惡魔的提議，「他們會說閒話。」天使扯著最後一層遮羞布不想放開。  
「他們始終都會說閒話，那台人間紀錄器記下了所有事情。」克羅里的蛇瞳放大了些許，但這個姿勢的天使無法得知。  
「連我們…的時候…也……」臉紅的阿茲拉斐爾先前沒意識到這點，意思就是如果上頭想查探的話，他們就能知道自己跟克羅里利用目前的肉體享受過人類的性愛。  
「沒錯，所有事情。」克羅里故做深沉地點頭，「搬過來吧？」他盡量隱藏住自己的雀躍，但還是洩漏了幾分。  
「再等等吧。」呆滯片刻的阿茲拉斐爾吶吶地說，「總要確認他們不會再親自來人間交待工作。」他絕對不想在上頭或下頭派人過來的時候被撞見跟克羅里廝混。  
「還是太快了？」克羅里難掩失望，「我不在意他們來公寓找你。」  
「可是他們在意。」阿茲拉斐爾朝他露出微笑，親了口旁邊的惡魔臉頰，克羅里便歛起了失落邀請他出去用餐，無人在內的書店順勢進入非營業時間。

當下次克羅里需要向下頭報告業績時，他興味昂然地把利用小熊軟糖延宕了數人行程以致於他們怨聲載道的事寫上去。  
而當日那些人腹瀉的程度也不是惡魔宣稱地如此輕巧，狼狽不堪的他們幾乎是住在了馬桶上大半天，願這些人平安。

完

註一：阿茲在阿維斯陀文中有龍或巨蛇的意思，當時正好站在米迦勒與化身成巨龍的路西法附近的拉斐爾替米迦勒抵擋過幾次攻擊，所以當他得到新名字時，他以為這是指『協助退龍的拉斐爾』，但現在仔細想想，這應該是指『與蛇相伴的拉斐爾』。


End file.
